the_castle_crashersfandomcom-20200214-history
Industrial Castle
Industrial Castle The Industrial Castle is one of the missions in Castle Crashers which holds an item you need in The Docks, the third one, being The Telescope. There is also dead Guards around the landscape with posters and a broken ladder, presumably the Guards' ladder. It also does not need to be completed until you pass Lava World, but can be completed anytime after Wedding Crash. Walkthrough When you first start the quest, you will notice a cracked, metal door that stops you from getting inside. It will not break down no matter how much you attack it with arrows, spells, bombs or swords. The only way to gain entry past this door is to purchase a Jam Sandwitch, and then while beefy rip off the door. If you try as a normal knight, The Rich Industrialist will only mock you. Once you have ripped off the door, he will grab the princess and flee. Inside, despite how long you had left of being beefy it will instantly wear off. However, you may use a Sandwitch inside to become beefy again. First, a line of Fencers charge. They are easy to defeat, but have a large life bar. Either spamming them with arrows or knocking them along in the air are good startegies. Advancing, some Industrialists appear with more Fencers. This is where you may take damage, so after deafeating them, go back to the enterance and destroy the box, to reveal mostly a Chicken Leg. Next, a series of cannons shoot Green Balls at you, which each take 11 points of damage. It is impossible to avoid or jump over them, so block and advance foreward until you are in the safe zone. This will mostly take a while if your agility isn't over half way full, but it is the only way to escape damage while doing so. Then there is dark red cubes on chains smashing down with spikes on them. The strategy here is to wait underneath the one raised, then when it smashes down quickly move under the next raised one. After this, there is electrial fences that zap on and off. The strategy for this is similar, just wait in the middle of them until it is safe to advance, wait, advance, repeat. Next what looks like a wall appears. Wait next to it, as it is actually an elevator that you must go up on. Unless on Insane Mode, you cannot fall off. Fencers will also slide down the wall, and try and kill you. This is challenging so slash and block over-and-over. When the elevator has ended, advance foreward. There is then some Fencers and a "beefy" Brute, which is reccomendedly dealt with as first killing the Fencers, then turning Beefy yourself and wrestle the Brute until he is defeated, then take his pet, The Cardinal. Now, you will face the Industrial Boss. Boss Tactics To defeat The Industrial Boss, first stay on only the grey floor, as the Red Heaters will damage you. When an Electrical Post rises up from the ground, attack it until it explodes, which will not damage you. But, however, it shall make The Rich Industrialist annoyed. Once all of the Posts have been destroyed, attack the gun which will now shoot ice. Be warned, when you do start destroying the gun a Giant Mechanial Hand will try and sneak behind you to knock you onto the Red Heaters. However, firing arrows or attacking it with your weapon over and over will cause it to retreat back. Do this all the time while it tries to attack you until it blows up. Once the Hand and Gun has been dealt with, destroy the last Electrical Post. This will cause The Rich Industrialist to flee. Ending At the end, a cutscene plays of The Rich Industrialist running to his balcony and handing the Princess to The Evil Wizard, who is flying on The Crystal which has now turned red. When The Rich Industrialist tries to climb aboard The Crystal to retreat, The Evil Wizard knocks him off then flies away. Seeing he has no defence, The Rich Industrialist cowers in fear. The Telescope is next to him, but before taking it you can knock The Rich Industrialist off the balcony although you don't have to. When taking it, your knight will look through it and see a Princess in an Ice Castle. But then the Ice World boss appears behind her and scoffs at your knight.. Whether you kill The Rich Industrialist or not, it has no effect on Castle Crashers storyline. The mission then ends, and you can go to The Docks to advance to The Ninja Pirate battle. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions